magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
ZX Computing Issue 6
April / May 1983 issue which cost £1.85. News Sinclair News - 1 page (53) *Spectrum launch in the States *ROM with a view: Computer courses at Gainsborough House Hotel *Shopping for a Spectrum: More high street shops to stock Spectrums *For Sale: Clive Sinclair sells some shares in Sinclair Research Hardware News - 2 pages (54-55) *Looking Sharp: Digital Integration Hi-Res-Pack for ZX81 *Spectrum Upgrades: Upgrade from 16k to 48k *Loosing Your Grip: Stabilizer Pad from Stream Computers *Between the Lines: ZX LPRINT from Centronics *On Your Desk: Desk Console from Traffic Technology Software News - 2 pages (56-57) *Off the Shelf: Croaka-Crawla, Munchees Galaxians & Gloops, Trader, Subspace Striker & Zor, Star Quest & Encounter - ZX81; Mined-Out - Spectrum from Quicksilva *Good Health: Home Doctor Series by Eastmead Computers *LISPing on your Spectrum: LISP from Serious Software *A Grand Program: The Secret of Tamworth Manor by HoldCo *The 'X' Factor: Modeller X from CCS *For the Under 8's: Arithmetic for the Under 8's from Rose Cassettes Club News - 1 page (58) Reviews Features Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Welcome - Roger Munford - 1 page (8) Letters - 3 pages (9-11) :Featuring two letters about Psion's Fantasy Games Spectrum Hardware: Adding on your Spectrum - 7 pages (27-33) *Joysticks: AGF Joystick Interface Module, The Spectrum Add-on, Joystick Board, Kempston Competition Pro, Analogue Input Device - 3 pages (27-29) *Sound and Vision: Big Ears, Chatterbox, ZONX, S-Pack - 1⅔ pages (30-31) *Graphics: Digital Tracer - ⅓ page (31) *Extra, extra: 32k Ram, Interspec - 1 page (32) *Settling down?: Spectrum workstation, Spectrum custom case - 1 page (33) Bookshelf - 3½ pages (68-71) :Patrick Cain takes a long hard look at the latest publications for your ZX library. (Introducing Spectrum Machine Code, The Art of Programming the 16K ZX81, The Art of Programming the 1K ZX81 - James Walsh, The Spectrum Companion, The Spectrum Book of Games, Micro-Chips with Everything) Machine Code Colour Graphics - 2 pages (74-75) :Robert Erskine shows you how to speed up you colour graphics on the ZX Spectrum. Programming Skills: Adding Interest to your Programs - Part One - 3 pages (84-86) :In this two-part feature, Tim Hartnell describes the genesis of a simple idea for a program through to a full-blown, arcade-style game on your ZX Spectrum. Mastering Machine Code on your Spectrum - Part 4 - 3 pages (118-120) :Following in her series Toni Baker, author of 'Mastering Machine Code on you ZX81' transofrms your Spectrum into a musical machine. Software Checklist - 9 pages (122-130) Machine Specifications - 3 pages (133-135) Type-Ins Better Programming: Knight Flight & Alien Descender - 4 pages (13-16) ZX81 Game: Air Raid - 4 pages (18-21) :Run for cover - here comes a smashing program from Stephen Ormrod of Bury. ZX81 Game: Sheepdog Trial - 2 pages (36-37) : Round up your sheep with this program for your 18K ZX-81 from Guy Morgan of Mid-Glamorgan. Machine Code Tutor - 3 pages (40-42) :Join Mark Wenham of County Kilkenny as he shows us an easy way to make sense of certain machine code instructions. Spectrum Game: F.A. Cup - 2 pages (44-45) :Get on the road to Wembley with this football simulation written by GL Maynard. Spectrum Domestic: Clocking on - ½ page (51) :You'll never be late with this program by thirteen year old Ben Rimmer of Eye, Suffolk. Spectrum Game: Battleships - 4 pages (60-63) :Command your own fleet with this program by Jeff Hamilton of Gillingham ZX81/Spectrum Domestic - 3 pages (65-67) :Keep efficient control of your stock with this splendid program written by Neil Streeter of Hastings ZX80 Game: Horsing about - 1 page (79) :Bet you can't guess which horse will win the race in this program for your ZX80 written by Andrew Haslem of Walsall. Spectrum Utility: Spectramon - Part One - 4 pages (88-91) :Simon Goodwin of Hereford unveils an excellent program for the 48K Spectrum ZX81 Game: On Target - 1½ pages (92-93) :Fifteen year old Timothy Parnell of Ipswich has contributed two great programs for the unexpanded ZX81 Spectrum Game: Asteroids Ahead - 2 pages (94-95) :Steer your spacecraft clear of the asteroids in this exciting game from Mr Bish of Exeter. ZX81 Utility: User Character Set - 2 pages (98-99) :Print upper and lower case characters with your ZX81 with this clever program written by David Mold of Cheshunt. Spectrum Education: ZX-CESIL 2 - part one - 4 pages (104-107) :John Miller has taken a quick break from his A-levels to prepare us a splendid implementation of the educational computer language for your ZX Spectrum. ZX81 Game: Number Tumbler - 1 page (108) :Your number;s up with this program from Mark Burke from County Wexford, Ireland. Spectrum Domestic: Circuit Sketch - 3 pages (111-113) :Here's a program from GL Maynard of Gosport for those of you who fancy a spot of electronic circuit training. External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Issue Index Category:Contains ZX-81 Reviews Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews